


Sirius Headcanons

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Headcanon, Implied Mpreg, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Sirius Black family headcanons





	Sirius Headcanons

\- Sirius never understood why his parents hated him. Even before he started rebelling against the family, his mother seemed to always hate him.

-Walburga had never wanted a child. She hated Sirius because she didn’t want him. He was literally an accidental. Unwanted and not part of Walburga’s plans yet.

-Orion had hoped his wife would grow out of her hate for their first born, but that was a fools dream. He was just glad that she took to Regulus like she did.

-When Regulus was born Sirius was even more confused. Why did his mother love his younger brother and not him? What made them so different?

-When it came to Regulus she had wanted him. She got over initial hate of children and was actually glad to have Regulus.

-As Sirius grew older and started meeting other children he realized a few things about his family were off.

-The other kids were never as scared to admit they did something wrong. They admitted the mistakes quietly, but still admitted them.

–Sirius never understood that. Weren’t they scared they would get a beating or be punished with a Crucio?

-But the kids never got any of that. They were scolded and sent to a time out. Which definitely didn’t make sense.

-When he first stayed at James’ house he saw another thing his family didn’t due. James would hug his parents, not just short little hugs, but long bear hugs.

-‘What do you mean why did my parents let me hug them? We always hug each other?’ That had confused Sirius even more. Purebloods weren’t supposed to show affection. That’s what his parents always told him.

-When he asked about it he was punished for questioning them. They never answered him.

-When he went to Hogwarts, he made a family of his own and he always showed them how much he cared. Either by telling them or just his actions in general.

-The four of them, and later 5, were more of a family than Sirius’ real family was. He still didn’t understand some of the things his parents did, but it didn’t matter as much anymore.

-After they graduated Sirius still had his family and he was starting another one with Remus. Finally Sirius was happy and no longer felt that he was missing something. That he was worth enough to be loved.


End file.
